Au revoir, mon vieil ami
by Niralia
Summary: Magneto n'aurait jamais imaginé, qu'un jour, son plus vieil ami mourrait. Aujourd'hui, il assiste impuissant à la mort de Charles, tué par le Phénix./ Se déroule pendant X-men l'Affrontement Final – la mort de Charles sous le point de vue de Magneto, ce que le film ne montre pas/


Hey !

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Il s'agit d'un petit chapitre pour faire patienter ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic 'Renaissance', toutefois cet OS n'a rien à voir avec mon autre histoire.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris avec le résumé, il s'agit de la mort du professeur Xavier dans X-men L'affrontement, et du point de vue de Magneto. Ce n'est pas un Yaoï, seulement l'expression de la profonde amitié qui a marqué le début de l'histoire des X-men.

J'ai écrit cette histoire avec une musique particulière pour moi, qui tournait en boucle dans mes oreilles. Pour ceux qui veulent lire cet OS avec la même musique, il s'agit de **SAIL de Awolnation** (peut être trouvée sur Youtube). Je vous la conseille pour la lecture :)

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

…

**Au revoir, mon vieil ami**

- Jean, laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit ! Supplie Charles Xavier, ton plus vieil ami.

Tu assistes à la scène qui se déroule sous tes yeux sans pouvoir agir. Tu es impuissant face à la menace. La force du Phénix te maintient cloué sur le sol de la cuisine, le dos appuyé contre un des placards et ta cape claquant autour de toi. Au dessus de ta tête l'eau de l'évier flotte dans les airs et forme une marre sur le plafond beige. Tout autour de toi, des débris de vaisselle et de meubles volent. La grande maison de la famille Grey n'est plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle était autrefois. Le chaos a remplacé l'ordre qui y régne habituellement, et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne. Jean Grey.

Tu tentes plus d'une fois de te relever mais toujours la même force te plaque au sol. Un vent terrible semble avoir envahit la demeure, tu ne peux te maintenir debout. Tu aurais voulu te redresser, tu déteste te sentir aussi désemparé face à une mutation mais, aujourd'hui, tu ne peux rien contre cette menace. Tu es faible face à cette femme qui était autrefois une si brillante élève. Le Phénix réclame le prix du sang, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu es impuissant.

Tu ne peux que regarder ce qui se passe devant toi car tu es incapable d'agir. Sous tes yeux, l'esprit du professeur Xavier affronte celui de son ancienne élève dans la maison qui a accueillit leur première rencontre, vingt ans plus tôt. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Wolverine est dans le même cas que toi. Lui aussi tente par tout les moyens de rejoindre l'homme qui a aidé tant de mutants dans sa vie mais, lui non plus, ne peux rien faire. Vous êtes impuissants face au destin.

Une angoisse démesurée envahit ton cœur au fur et à mesure que tu prends conscience de la situation. Charles, par télékinésie, est soulevé de son fauteuil et est suspendu dans les airs alors, qu'à son tour, la maison toute entière se met à léviter. La peau du télépathe se dissous, alors que tu le fixes avec horreur et peur.

- Non Jean ! Jean !

Tu hurles, encore et encore. Tu hurles son nom. Toi, le puissant Magneto, tu la supplies d'arrêter. La rage au ventre, tu lui ordonnes de cesser ce carnage. Ta fascination pour la jeune femme laisse la place à une peur sans nom. Il faut qu'elle arrête avant de commettre un acte irréparable, il faut que cela cesse. Tu veux tout arrêter. Tu te lèves, du moins tu essayes. Tu retombes toujours à la même place mais tu ne perds pas espoir. Tu forces sur tes bras, tu forces sur tes jambes, tu forces ton esprit à combattre. Tu utilises ta mutation pour que le métal te porte mais, encore une fois, tu es trop faible face à elle. Le Phénix gagne toujours. Alors tu abandonnes, et tu te remets à crier et à hurler le nom de Charles.

Soudain, tu aperçois son reflet dans le seul miroir de la pièce qui n'a pas exploser. Tu comprends qu'il souffre à sa façon de crisper les mains, d'essayer de lutter les bras écartés. Tu contemple sa douleur que tu as déjà vu une fois, une seule fois, sur une plage à Cuba. Tu regardes son si beau costume bleu de nuit s'effriter, tout comme sa peau. Mais surtout, tu vois son regard déterminé posé sur celle qui lui fait tant de mal. Un regard triste et sombre, qui lui dit qu'il lui pardonne malgré tout ce qu'elle à fait. Un regard que tu as senti sur toi tellement de fois que tu ne les comptes même plus. Un regard que tu aimerais sentir sur toi encore de nombreuses fois, rien que pour garder avec toi ton ami.

C'est alors que, pour la première fois en quarante années, les larmes envahissent tes yeux. Tu ne fais rien pour les enlever, elles ont leurs places là où elles sont. Le temps semble se figer autour de toi, toi-même tu cesses tout mouvement. Tu te demandes si c'est ton cerveau qui refuse de fonctionner afin de ne pas voir ce qui ne peut qu'arriver, ou si c'est la normalité, car tout est figé comme sur une photographie. Non, tout n'est pas figé. Vous n'êtes pas figés, vous êtes vivants.

- N'en soit pas l'instrument.

Tu entends les dernières paroles du télépathe qui résonnent douloureusement dans le silence environnant. Elles sonnent à la fois comme un adieu que comme une mise en garde. Même dans ses derniers moments, Charles reste le professeur bienveillant qu'il a toujours été et cela te fend le cœur. Il se tourne alors vers toi, et te sourit une dernière fois. A travers son sourire, tu vois tout ce vous avez toujours été l'un pour l'autre. Des inconnus, puis des amis et des confidents. Des alliés, puis des ennemis. Cependant, au fond de ton cœur, tu sais qu'il n'en est rien. Vous serez, pour toujours et à jamais, des amis dans ce monde comme dans l'autre. A travers son sourire, tu comprends qu'il te pardonne tes nombreuses erreurs et qu'il te demande pardon à son tour pour vos trop nombreux affrontements. Toi aussi, tu aimerais lui sourire et lui dire que tout vas bien mais c'est trop tard.

Il disparaît dans une déflagration d'énergie, son corps se décimant pendant que la maison entière retombe sur elle-même.

- Charles !

Tu cris son nom une dernière fois, fixant l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Incrédule, tu attends qu'il réapparaisse comme il l'a toujours fait. Après tout, il s'agit du professeur Charles Xavier. Que serait le monde des mutants sans lui ? Rien, tout simplement. Les mutants seront perdus, ils seront seuls sans lui. Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Alors tu attends. Tu attends qu'il revienne parmi vous, et qu'il reprenne sa place. Tu attends qu'il revienne et qu'il ramène le Phénix à la raison. Tu attends malgré ton cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite car plus les secondes passent, plus l'espoir s'amenuise.

Tu repenses à tout ses moments où Charles aurait dû disparaître mais il est toujours réapparu. Derrière le voile de tes paupières fermées, tu revois le jour de votre rencontre dans une eau glacée. Toi, la rage au cœur. Lui, inquiet pour toi, un inconnu. Tu repenses à tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, à l'aide qu'il t'a apporter. À son refus catégorique lorsque tu lui a demander de te tirer une balle dans la tête pour t'entraîner. Déjà à ce moment-là, il refusait de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Puis alors, un souvenir s'impose à ton esprit. Tu te revois dévier une balle dans une direction aléatoire, et tu revois cette balle briser la colonne vertébrale du télépathe. Tu te rappelles la douleur que tu a ressentis quand il t'a dit que c'était de ta faute, pas de celle des autres. Tu avais fait un choix, et tu avais blessé ton plus vieil ami. Cette même douleur, tu la ressens aujourd'hui alors que tu fixes l'endroit où il aurait dû réapparaître depuis longtemps déjà.

L'attente fait place à la colère. A l'extérieur, tu reste impassible et le regard fixe mais, à l'intérieur, c'est le anarchie. Ton esprit hurle, insulte, ce professeur qui disait être toujours là pour toi et ne jamais t'abandonner. Tu cris contre celui qui ne reviendras plus, contre son choix de toujours te combattre. Tu es en colère, tu dis le haïr d'être parti. Tu rejettes sur lui tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, et tu hurle ta rage encore et encore au fond de ton cœur. _Pourquoi as-tu choisis le mauvais camps Charles ? Pourquoi était-tu si optimiste ? Les humains nous haïssent alors pourquoi les protèges-tu ? Ton entêtement t'as conduit à ta propre perte, pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ? Ensemble nous aurions contraint ces êtres inférieurs à nous accepter ! Pourquoi es-tu si … toi ? Charles … pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tant me combattre ? Pourquoi t'opposes-tu toujours à moi, mon ami ? _

À cette instant, la réalité reprend le pas sur tes pensées. Tu t'interroges. Tu te demandes pourquoi il n'est toujours pas réapparut. Tu tentes d'ignorer ce pressentiment qui te prend aux tripes, qui t'enserre la gorge comme dans un étau, qui t'empêche de respirer. Oui, tu essaye de toute tes forces de l'ignorer. En vain.

Et à ce moment précis, quand tu sens ton cœur battre jusqu'à avoir l'impression qu'il va sortir de ta poitrine, quand tu sens ce qui t'entourent disparaître progressivement, quand tu sens ton esprit se vider de toutes pensées logiques, tu comprends que c'est fini. Cette fois, il ne reviendras pas.

Encore une fois, tu as envie de crier au monde entier ton désespoir mais pas pour la même raison. Il est parti pour toujours, ton ami. Ton plus vieil ami. Ton seul ami. _Il est mort. Charles est mort._ Cette pensées tourne en boucle dans ta tête maintenant que la compréhension s'est faite dans ton esprit. L'horreur envahit ton cœur. Tu blêmis brusquement quand tu comprends que jamais plus tu ne le reverras. La confusion, puis une profonde tristesse, prennent le contrôle de ton corps. Tu te retiens de pleurer. Ce n'est pas digne du grand Magneto, la terreur mutante. En tout cas, tu essaye de t'en convaincre. Tu sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec l'image que tu renvoies, non. Tu ne laisses pas les larmes coulaient sur tes joues car tu sais que Charles ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure pour lui, qu'il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Tu respectes son souhait, et tu ravales tes larmes malgré la peine qui te broie le cœur. Un cri de pure souffrance veut sortir de ta gorge mais tu serres les lèvres de tout ton désespoir.

Les yeux fixés sur l'emplacement exacte où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois, tu décides de te redresser avant que sa perte ne t'empêche de survivre. Tu te relèves difficilement, te tenant au bord de l'évier qui est derrière toi. Tu te sens vieux. Tu sens le poids de toute ces années de conflits ininterrompus pesés sur tes épaules. Ton grand âge semble te rattraper, toi qui, il y a encore quelques jours, voulaient conquérir le monde. La vision fugace de Charles et toi dans la bibliothèque du manoir Xavier lors de vos jeunes années te fait comprendre à quel point tu es vieux et seul désormais car même ton plus vieil ami a disparut.

Tu marches difficilement à travers les gravas qui jonchent le sol en direction du salon où il est mort. C'est là que tu la vois, elle. Celle qui est à l'origine de ce drame. Dans un instant de folie et de rage profonde, tu envisages de la tuer. De l'étrangler avec du métal pour toute cette tristesse qu'à cause d'elle tu ressens. Puis tu revois le visage de Charles. Tu te dis qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement pas voulu, qu'il aurait continuer à la protéger. En sa mémoire, tu dois faire de même. Alors tu t'approches d'elle et tu l'entoures de ta cape.

- Ma chère, viens avec moi.

Ces simples mots la rassurent et elle te laisse la porter. Devant son air perdu, tu sais qu'elle s'en veux et qu'elle regrette. Tu comprends que rien n'est de sa faute, qu'elle ne sais pas contrôler sa mutation. Tu lui pardonne. Tu lui pardonne car c'est la faute des humains. C'est à cause des humains et de leur haine pour ton espèce que Charles et toi n'étiez plus dans le même camps. C'est la faute des humains si tu as été obligé d'abandonner ton ami autrefois pour les combattre eux. C'est la faute des humains si Jean est morte au barrage pour renaître en tant que Phénix. Sans eux et sans la mort de la jeune femme, Charles n'aurait jamais eu besoin de revenir dans cette maison pour la convaincre de revenir avec lui. Oui. C'est la faute des humains. Pas la tienne, ni celle de Jean ou de Charles. C'est seulement les humains et leur peur de l'inconnu.

Un désir de vengeance intense prend le pas sur le tourment de ton esprit et remplit le sentiment de perte qui t'oppresse depuis sa disparition. Même si Charles n'est plus là, tu as un nouveau but. Les humains paieront pour les crimes, et leur racisme envers les tiens. Charles ainsi que beaucoup d'autres mutants sont morts par leur faute, et tu es décidé à te venger.

Sur le pas de la porte, tu te retourne une dernière fois. Tu l'aperçois. Est-ce une farce de ton esprit ou, simplement, Charles qui vient te dire adieu ? Tu ne sais pas mais, tu le fixe intensément une dernière fois pour te souvenir de son visage et de les enfouir au fond de ta mémoire.

A_u revoir, mon vieil ami._

Tu sort définitivement de ce lieu qui a vu mourir les derniers instants de Charles Xavier avec, dans tes bras, l'instrument de ta vengeance.

…

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu !

Une suite est envisagée. Elle mettre en scène les retrouvailles du professeur Xavier et de Magneto juste avant _Day of future past_, selon le point de vue de Charles. Bien sûr, cela dépendra des reviews laissées.

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais ! J'accepte toute les critiques :)

A bientôt :)

Niralia.


End file.
